


Henry Jr.

by BMCPaper



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Protective Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMCPaper/pseuds/BMCPaper
Summary: If Henry was a grandfather, and wanted Joey to meet his grandson.





	1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Where we- are we- we're going to Bendy's house?"

Henry chuckled at his 4 year old grandson, Henry Jr. Henry got a letter in the mail just yesterday, it was from his old pal Joey Drew. The letter was inviting him back to the old workshop, Joey also mentioning about showing Henry something. Henry thought it would be a wonderful opportunity to bond with his grandson too.

"Yes, we are! Did you know that Grandpa use to work at Bendy's house?" Henry asked cheerfully. Henry glanced at the rearview mirror to look at the content toddler. Little Henry was looking out the window, with his curious brown eyes widening at the colorful signs passing them.

"Kind of?" The toddler said, not too confidently as he looked forward at his grandpa.

"Kind of," Henry echoed.

"Yeah. Mama showed me some old drawings of Bendy and.. And the puppy," the toddler tried to explain.

"Boris, Boris the Wolf," Henry softly corrected. 

"And-and-and.. I saw you color Bendy on Turkey day'," Henry Jr. continued, ignoring the correction.

On Thanksgivin?" Henry tried to confirm. Little Henry nodded.

"Well, darlin', I have some bad news," Henry worried about the little one's reaction. The littlest Henry's eyes widen in fear and his little lip started to stick out dramatically.

"Bendy might not be home."


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.J cries over something he barely knows about and confesses his love for it too.
> 
> Meanwhile, Grandpa is wondering where Joey is.

The waterworks started, Little Henry never wanted people to know he was crying. His logic was if you can't see them, then they can't see you crying. So the toddler shoved his face into his chubby hands and cried softly. Henry was pulling into the small parking lot for the studio when he heard small huffs of sobbing.

"Henry, what's wrong?" The grandfather asked, getting out of the car and opening the child's door. He crouched down to small Henry's height and watched the 4 year old wipe his face "quickly and discreetly".

"N-Nothing," H.J spoke with a little watery voice. 

Henry knew his grandson was upset about Bendy not being there at the studio, but he rather not have H.J start shouting for Bendy and running around to cause trouble. The grandfather helped his clearly upset grandson out of the car. They held hands as they walked into the small rundown studio. H.J was still trying to get his tears under control.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset Bendy isn't here," Henry finally spoke up. 

"Why isn't he hoooome?" Henry Jr. broke down, pulling on Henry's hand. Tears running down his face, as well as snot.

"He's busy grocery shopping," Henry lied. It was the worst lie in history.

"B-But, I love him! I love him, Grandpa! Why won't he be home! I love him with my whole heart! Now my heart is broken!" The 4 year cried grabbing at his shirt where his heart was. 

Henry was being torn at laughing at how dramatic the toddler was and comforting the poor thing. 

"Hush, hush, hush," Henry comforted his mini-self by picking up the kid and carrying him further inside. 

Henry, then, realize that the studio looked abandoned. The walls and floors were torn with black globs as patches.

"Joey?" Henry called out. The 4 year old quickly got over his broken heart and decided to help his grandpa.

"Jooooey!" H.J shouted.


End file.
